


Fitting The Type

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Everyone has a type; especially serial killers.





	Fitting The Type

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided at the beginning of the month to try and write daily using the Inktober prompts, that didn't really go to plan but I did manage some days. This was day threes prompt: bait.

Everyone has a type, whether they admit to it or not; some people only date blondes, others only date people of a certain level of intelligence. Everybody has a preference for something over something else. Tony DiNozzo knew all about having a certain type, his had been people just like him looking for something fun but nothing serious. His type had changed recently though, he was looking for someone who was wanting to settle down. He had someone in mind; in fact they were supposed to have been going out on their first date that evening.

Unfortunately Tony DiNozzo fit all the criteria of being someone else’s type as well as his dates. It was for that reason that instead of being sat in a movie theatre with his date he was dancing with his boss in a crowded club playing bait for a serial killer. Their killer had been targeting male brunettes who seemed to either be in a relationship with, or trying to hook up with older men with a military bearing. Dancing with Gibbs wasn’t a massive hardship for him, it turned out that Abby was right and the man was black magic; he certainly had skills on the dance floor that none of them could have predicted at least.

“I think we have an audience.” Gibbs spoke quietly into his ear, just loud enough for their wires to pick up.

Tony smiled as if agreeing to whatever had just been said to him, reaching to kiss Gibbs before heading to the exit. Gibbs headed to the bar to pay his tab, just like all the other men had done before following their dance partner outside and finding their dead body.

When Gibbs got outside it was to find Tony stood holding another man who would also fit their victim type against the wall as he put him in handcuffs. “Seems like he’s trying to eliminate the competition Boss.” Tony called out, a thin trickle of blood dripping from where the other man’s knife must have caught him. McGee and Ziva arrived just then taking their suspect into custody and their equipment back to the Navy Yard.

Gibbs took Tony to the hospital to get checked out, sitting with him in the waiting room and then making him take the painkillers they gave him, promising to guard him while he slept. The last coherent sentence before the loopiness that was associated with Tony on painkillers kicked in made Gibbs smile. “Not the first date I planned, but I had fun Jethro.”


End file.
